


Only a Hopeless Romantic Would Call Them Good Years

by facetofcathy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Format and title and a few of the 100 words taken from It Was a Very Good Year, lyrics by Ervin Drake, and made famous by Frank Sinatra. (Robbie Williams turns it into a duet using the arrangement Sinatra used <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOYdUq0O6N4">here on YouTube</a>.)</p><p>First person and unapologetically maudlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Hopeless Romantic Would Call Them Good Years

When I was seventeen, there were girls who'd fall for a line and a shit-eating grin. And there was Sammy, sprinting to catch up to me, Fourth of July fireworks sparkling in his eyes.

When I was twenty-one, there were smart girls who'd fall for a smooth act. And there was Sammy, vanishing, returning, taking my heart when he left and never giving all of it back.

When I was thirty-five, there were women sometimes. And there was Sam, damned and reborn, an arm's length away, still holding on to everything I've given him. I'm not asking for it back.


End file.
